Para mim você é o Dia dos Namorados
by Ana Granger Potter
Summary: É Dia dos Namorados, presentes, cartas, tudo que um garoto podia desejar, menos Harry, ele só deseja que alguém possa ver o garoto atrás da fama. Fic participante do Love Fest promovido pelo grupo Potter Slash Fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Para mim você é o Dia dos Namorados**

**Autor: Sailor Earth7**

**Tradutor: Ana Granger Potter**

**Classificação: K+**

**Casais: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**

**Resumo: É Dia dos Namorados, presentes, cartas, tudo que um garoto podia desejar, menos Harry, ele só deseja que alguém possa ver o garoto atrás da fama**

**Disclaimer: os personagen de Harry Potter não são meus. Se fossem Harry ficaria com Draco e Sirius não teria morrido...**

**Avisos: romance, drama.**

**&&&**

**1ª parte**

- Hermione… eh… você est… você está me sufocando! – Falou um Harry cujo rosto estava passando do roxo ao azul pálido, tentando por todos os meios levar oxigênio aos seus pulmões.

- Oh... sinto muito.- disse ao mesmo tempo que afrouxava um pouco a gravata verde esmeralda que tentava amarrar ao redor do pescoço de Harry.

- Pelo menos não obrigou você a pôr uma gravata vermelho queimado – se queixou Ron.

- Deixem de reclamar, sem minha ajuda não poderiam sobressair neste Dia dos Namorados.

- Eu não quero sobressair – disse Harry imediatamente.

- Baixariam vestidos de palhaços como sempre – continuou a garota ignorando olimpicamente o comentário de Harry.

- Não nos vestimos como palhaços – se opôs Ron.

- Tem razão, me desculpo pelo que disse... os palhaços tem mais bom gosto. – Ron ia replicar novamente, mas Hermione tomou ambos pelo braço e os arrastou, literalmente, ao Salão Principal.

Era o último Dia dos Namorados que Harry e seus amigos comemoravam em Hogwarts, e Hermione queria que por pelo menos uma vez em sua vida escolar, Ron e Harry se vestissem como pessoas de bom gosto no café da manhã, ainda que mais tarde tivessem que por a túnica por cima.

Quando estavam quse chegando no Salão Principal, Harry sentiu como seu estômago começava a se torcer, não queria chgar ali e ver a montanha de presentes que com certeza haveria no seu lugar. Simplesmente era algo que o desagradava completamente: dúzias de garotas (e garotos) que mandavam cartas de amor e presentes bobos (como corações saltitantes) com cartões bregas que praticamente diziam o mesmo "Você é o homem perfeito para ser meu amor eterno", como podiam saber se era perfeito ou não? Não existia o homem perfeito, além disso, nem sequer se incomodavam em conhecer verdadeiramente ele, o Harry, o garoto por trás da fama, para todas as garotas (e garotos) só existia Harry Potter, O – garoto – que – sobreviveu, e que estava destinado a vencer Voldemort, e não Harry, o garoto órfão que cresceu com tios trouxas e que precisava desesperadamente de alguém que compreendesse o que era levar sobre os ombros o peso de sero Salvador do Mundo Mágico e as milhares de vidas que isso implicava... Ninguém, nunca, por toda a sua vida, se dignou a ver o coração por trás da fama... ninguém...

- Harry? Hey, Harry! – o moreno piscou ligeiramente perturbado. Sem se dar conta tinham entrado no Salão principal e ele estava sentado de frente a uma grande fila de cartas e pacotes.

- Tudo bem Harry? – perguntou Hermione ao notar o ar ausente de seu amigo.

- Sim, sim, só... me distraí – Harry viu de soslaio os presentes e cartas empilhadas a sua frente, Hermione sorriu compreensiva.

- Harry tem que começar a abrir os presentes de suas admiradoras – disse Seamus sem sequer disfarçar o grande sorriso.

- Sim, e tem que fazer rápido se quer comer alguma coisa no dia tooodo. – disse um sorridente Dean.

- Ha, ha, que graça. – disse Harry com um tom claramente sarcástico.

- Veja o lado bom Harry – disse Neville a seu lado – não será o único a sofrer por algo "assim" – Harry dirigiu o olhar ao local indicado por Neville, vendo uma montanha de presentes e cartas similar ao seu na mesa da Sonserina, detrás dessa "montanha" pode ver Draco Malfoy se gabando pro resto dos sonserinos por ter recebido uma quantidade maior de presentes que todos eles juntos.

- É um depravado metido – escutou Ron grunhir.

- Talves – começou Hermione – mas com bom gosto para se vestir.

Harry tinha que concordar com Hermione. Malfoy usava uma camisa feita de algum tipo de seda, na cor prata e com uma espécie de bordado por toda a frente, fazendo com que o brilho que irradiava, seu cabelo loiro platinado brilhasse mais do que o habitual, essa camisa junto com a calça negra um pouco justa lhe davam um toque elegante e ao mesmo tempo glamoroso. Agradeceu interiormente ter permitido que Hermione comandasse seu preparo ao menos assim não teria que suportar os comentários de Malfoy sobre vestir roupas 4 vezes maiores do que seu manequim. Ele nunca tinha imaginado vestir uma combinação como a que Hermione o fez vestir hoje, se vestia completamente de negro, isso incluía calças, sapatos, cinto e camisa, o único detalhe colorido estava na gravata verde esmeralda, que segundo Hermione, fazia ressaltar a cor dos seus olhos, dando um toque enigmático, além de acentuar suas feições, e se sua amiga achava isso, ele também acharia.

- Vamos Harry, começa a abrí-los e para de babar.

- Não começa Ron – disse Harry começando a abrir uma caixa de onde foram saltando até ele pequenos corações – puxa... que surpresa – murmurou entre dentes.

- Não reclama Harry – disse Hermione enquanto abria uma das cartas que chegou a seu amigo e começava a ler. Depois de ler as primeiras linhas, fechou o mais rápido que pode ao mesmo tempo que seu rosto ficava mais vermelho que o cabelo de um Weasley.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry ao mesmo tempo que abria outro presente de onde agora saiam corações com asas e voavam ao seu redor.

- Uma noite de paixão desenfreada? – a voz de Ron falhou tratando de reprimir uma gargalhada, mas ao Hermione afirmar vigorosamente, ficando ainda mais vermelha, provocou em Ron um ataque de riso que quase o faz cair da cadeira.

Harry começava a se aborrecer com tudo isso, começava apensar na séria possibilidade de pegar tudo, levar para sua sala comunal e jogar tudo na chaminé, assim pelo menos teriam um uso produtivo, mas algo atraiu sua atenção: um pacote embrulhado em papel de cor prata e amarrado com um fino laço verde, muito diferente do vermelho que enchia a mesa, tinha estado enterrado pelos demais pacotes, e por essa razão não tinha visto antes. O trouxe à superfície vendo que sobre a tampa e presa junto ao resto do pacote também tinha uma carta. Desatou o laço com cuidado e pegou a carta tirando o pergaminho do envelope, começou a ler:

_Harry:_

_O mais lógico para iniciar esta carta seria algo como: Feliz Dia dos Namorados! Ou alguma estupidez do estilo, mas não vou mencionar frases inúteis e sem sentido. Sabe porque? Porque este dia que para todos é especial, para mim é o pior da minha existência pela simples razão de que você não está a meu lado para desfrutá-lo com frases insonsas, porque simplesmente você não me conhece._

_E não é porque nunca me viu, diariamente seus olhos encontram com os meus da mesma forma que os meus encontram com os seus, trocamos palavras, mas não são precisamente promessas de amor eterno, senão todo o contrário, me vê diariamente e como todos, de longe, isso, em realidade é o problema, só me vê, não pára pra me observa, nem sequer tenta, se deixa enganar por uma máscara, uma simples aparência... igual ao resto do mundo._

_Mas isso é algo contra o que não se pode lutar, certo? Você mesmo é um cruel exemplo disso._

_Mesmo assim isso não significa que a vida que levamos seja do nosso agrado, que ansiamos viver o que os outros esperam que façamos, temos desejos, ilusões, metas que desejamos cumprir, mas isso não importa ao Mundo._

_Já sentiu alguma vez que a vida escapa das suas mãos? Que todos ao seu redor tem planejado o seu futuro? Que anotam como vai viver? Inclusive como vai morrer? Por acaso não odeia não ter o controle da sua própria vida, e sejam os outros que decidam por você? Eu sim._

_Odeio ter que seguir um caminho que eu não quero trilhar. Odeio ter que ver como me julgam sem saber a verdade, Minha verdade. Odeio não te ter a meu ladopelo simples fato de ser quem sou. Odeio não poder falar contigo e dizer tudo aquilo que desejo. Odeio não poder estar perto de você. Odeio que minha única companhia seja a solidão._

_Alguma vez você sentiu como a solidão te envolve? Como extende suas asas cobertas pela escuridão, tentando te cobrir com elas, para depois de devorar enqunto você se retorce na agonia de estar só, de que ninguém vai atender seu chamado por mais que tente dilacerar a garganta em gritos de ajuda, já que nenhum som na verdade sai da sua garganta, por mais que se esforce, por mais que tente, nunca poderá gritar... Dói... eu sei... dói muito, e sei que você também sofre a dor de estar só, de não poder confiar de verdade em ninguém, de que ninguém veja quem você é realmente, e que só admirem uma figura, uma lenda, mas nunca vejam a verdade, você sofre... igual a mim..._

_Eu sei a dor que habita sua alma atormentada, a mesma que a minha e que se torna mais escura a cada minuto que passa. Ninguém nota essa dor... Ninguém percebeu destruindo nossos corações, a fé, a esperança... ninguém sabe dessa dor... nós sim. É uma dor que lentamente dilacera a alma, que nos retorce em agonia e que nos faz ver que a vida não é mais que uma cruel piada que desfruta nos ver sofrer, fazendo-nos sentir só quando está rodeados por multidões. Quando, talvez, a única pessoa que pode livrá-lo desse sofrimento está na tua frente... e não pode vê-la._

_Você pode ver através da escuridão e da dor, através das máscaras de ódio, que eu sempre estarei aí... te amando?_

_Ainda assim, o tempo de participar, e que pode nos dar uma pequena esperança, pouco a pouco se acaba e tenho esperado toda a minha vida por algo que talves nunca chegue:_

_Teu amor Harry"_

A vista de Harry estava nublada devido às lágrimas que lutavam pra sair. Sentia uma dolorosa pressão no peito que o impedia de respirar, assim como um nó na garganta que era quase impossível falar e digerir o que acabava de ler. Será possível...? Será possível que alguém parou para olhá-lo duas vezes? Que tivesse deixado de lado sua fama de herói e o havia visto como ele, o Harry? E não só isso, que além disso o entendia, compreendia tudo pelo qual estava passando, sua dor... sua solidão... suas frustrações... e sobretudo... sua necessidade de se sentir amado...

- Harry, tá se sentindo bem? – a voz de Hermione o fez voltar a realidade. Harry fechou os olhos tratando de se controlar, podia sentir seu corpo tremer. Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares de preocupação.

- Amigo, tá bem mesmo? A carta tinha más notícias? – a pergunta de Ron o fez sorrir de lado, más notícias? Não, não eram más notícias, e sim as que em toda sua vida esteve esperando.

- Então...? – Hermione fez um sinal com a cabeça fazendo Ron deixar a pergunta no meio.

- Nesse caso porque não abre o presente? – lhe falou a garota, esperando que ao desviar o assunto seu amigo se tranquilizava. Harry respirou fundo e pegou o pacote prateado, retirou a tampa, dentro havia uma caixa pequena de caobá em forma retangular, com gravações de dragões em pleno voo e cujo fecho de prata era semelhante a uma cabeça de dragão.

- Waw – murmurou um admirado Ron, tirando a palavra que Harry tinha pensado.

- É lindo – disse Hermione – abra.

Harry pegou a caixinha com mãos trêmulas, temendo quebrá-la ou manchá-la, com muito cuidado levantou a tampa. Em seguida chegou aos seus ouvidos uma suave melodia, era uma música leve e delicada, muito lenta, cheia de vai e vens sobre o tema que de alguma maneira era muito relaxante... algo íntimo, como se se tratasse de um amigo de toda vida que o conhecia e o confortava com esse delicado som, como se compreendesse pelo que ele estava passando, começando com notas tristes, quase desesperadas, para logo passar a um ritmo mais forte como se houvesse tirado forças do fundo do seu coração...

O suave compasso da música, o fez esquecer por um momento a avalanche de sentimentos que a carta havia causado e se deixou levar pelas notas dessa bela música. Logo a senssação de estar sendo manipulado inundou todo o seu ser, se sentir como se tivesse vivido como uma peça de xadrez que alguém mexia a bel prazer, o manipulando a torto e a direito sem importar seus sentimentos, se ele concordava com os movimentos, e que criava estereotipos dele, sobre suas amizades e inimizades, toda a cruel realidade chegou com força, era conscinete de que não tinha pleno controle da sua vida... de não ter uma vida verdadeira para controlar...

Fechou a caixinha de repente, todo o Salão Principal tinha mergulhado numa sensação de sonho ao escutar as primeiras notas, e ao notar o repentino silêncio, toda sua atenção se concentrou em Harry Potter. Harry tremia, com sua mão ainda sobre a caixinha, se sentia frustrado, humilhado, estava furioso com tudo e com todos, nunca tinha tido a possibilidade de escolher como viver, tinham sido outros os que traçaram seu caminho, inclusive a irracional idéia de que não tivesse família verdadeira rondou por sua cabeça como se tivesse sido um plano para ter melhor controle sobre ele.

- Harry? – Ron o chamou, enquanto colocava uma mão nas suas costas. Isso o fez reagir. Se levantou de repente, pegou a caixinha e a carta e saiu correndo do Salão Principal, sem se importar com os olhares de todos, uns estranhando, outros assustados e só uns poucos preocupados. Não importava mais nada, só queria correr e sumir daqueles olhares hipócritas que só o usavam para seu próprio bem estar, porque devaim estar do lado do Garoto que era capaz de derrotas o Mago Negro mais temido de todos os tempos, porque só o viam como uma lenda e não como um garoto comum. Odiava isso...

Queria correr, queria se esconder, queria chorar até que acabassem as lágrimas, queria gritar até destroçar a garganta, mas mais que tudo, queria abraçar a pessoa que lhe escreveu a carta, dizer a essa pessoa que podiam compartilhar sua solidão, que juntos poderiam sair à luz e traçar um novo caminho só para eles, queria sentir-se amado com a mesma paixão com a que essa pessoa que escrevia e sobretudo... queria ama-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Para mim você é o Dia dos Namorados **

**Autor: Sailor Earth7 **

**Tradutor: Ana Granger Potter **

**Beta: Lilibeth **

**Classificação: K+ **

**Casais: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy **

**Resumo: É Dia dos Namorados, presentes, cartas, tudo que um garoto podia desejar, menos Harry, ele só deseja que alguém possa ver o garoto atrás da fama Disclaimer: os personagen de Harry Potter não são meus. Se fossem Harry ficaria com Draco e Sirius não teria morrido.  
Avisos: romance, drama.**

**&&&**

**Final**

- Como ele está?

- Não sei, continua enfiado na cama dele e com feitiços ao redor dela para que a gente não chegue perto. – Ron se jogou num sofá em frente a chaminé da sua sala comunal, Hermione estava sentada em uma das poltronas da lateral. Permaneceram uns minutos em silêncio, cada um imerso em seus pensamentos, ainda que ambos soubessem que esses pensamentos tinham nome e sobrenome: Harry Potter.

Desde que tinha saído do Salão Principal, Harry tinha se fechado em seu quarto ( mais especificamente na sua cama ) e desde então não havia saído dali, nem sequer tinha assistido às aulas - o que tinha provocado que os professores se aborrecessem e o enchessem de deveres extras - mas isso não era realmente o que preocupava. O preocupante era o fato de que estava escurecendo e Harry não havia comido nada no dia todo, nem sequer no café da manhã, e por mais que eles insistissem, Harry não permitia que eles o vissem.

- O que você acha que dizia na carta? – perguntou Ron sem deixar de ver as chamas da chaminé. Hermione olhou Ron por alguns segundos para em seguida desviar seu olhar até o fogo da chaminé e responder com voz firme.

- Com certeza algo que Harry tem procurado – Ron desgrudou seu olhar da chaminé e o dirigiu até sua amiga, mas ela tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto das chamas.

**&&&**

Harry permanecia encostado na cama, com a carta nas mãos e a caixinha ao lado da cabeça, a música ressoava com explêndida clareza sendo diminuída pelo feitiço silenciador que tinha colocado ao redor da cama. Tinha estado escutando todo o dia, uma e outra vez, tanto que praticamente tinha gravado a melodia na memória e havia identificado o instrumento: um violino.

Um violino, que com suas cordas e arco produziam o mais sublime som, fazendo-o sonhar com uma vida diferente, permitindo-lhe sentir tantas emoções e sentimentos que poucas vezes tinha sentido: compreensão, paz, anseio... e, sobretudo... amor...

Um amor tão apaixonado e sublime que o fazia desejar mais, que fazia pedir mais, poder vivê-lo, poder sentí-lo...

Uma lágrima solitária traçou um caminho cristalino por sua bochecha até cair e desintegrar-se no travesseiro. Fechou os olhos com força tratando de reter esse sentimento e não se deixar levar novamente pelas asas da solidão. Não queria voltar ali... não suportaria de novo... não agora que um pouco de luz começava a desfragmentar sua escuridão.

Fechou com suavidade a caixinha, deixando o quarto imerso num profundo silêncio, sentou-se ainda sobre a cama e limpou o caminho que suas lágrimas tinham deixado em seu rosto. Necessitava ar fresco, necessitava sair desse cubículo, dos muros que o mundo havia fabricado ao seu redor. Desfez todos os feitiços da sua cama e guardou a caixinha e sua carta no malão, viu que o resto dos dosséis das camas estavam fechados e percebeu que tinha anoitecido. Pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e saiu rumo a Floresta Proibida.

Caminhava sem rumo fixo, nem sequer era consciente de que esse caminho ainda o levava a parte segura do Bosque Proibido, mas nem importava muito : só caminhava mecanicamente, perdido em seus pensamentos. Quem era a pessoa que tinha escrito? Será mesmo que o compreendia como dizia? O amaria realmente? E se chegasse a saber de quem se tratava, o que faria? Se jogaria em seus braços? Chegaria a amá-lo? Ou simplesmente lhe perguntaria se era verdade tudo isso, e depois se separariam como se nada tivesse acontecido? Não... isso não... tanto tempo... tantas noites em claro esperando que essa pessoa chegasse, e agora que pelo jeito a encontrara, não a perderia...

Parou em seco.

Tinha parecido escutar uma suave melodia na metade do seu caminho para o lago. Concentrou todos os seus sentidos em saber se tinha realmente escutado o som de um violino. Durante alguns segundos permaneceu imóvel, atento a qualquer som fora de lugar...

Voltou a escutá-lo.

Uma nota suave e lenta... era familiar. Caminhou tratando de seguir o som, queria encontrar a fonte, já que conforme avançava, mais certo estava de que essa melodia era a mesma que tinha estado escutando durante todo o dia. Estava tão concentrado em seguir o som que não soube quando deixou de caminhar pra começar a correr. Nem sequer importou o fato de que sua capa deslizou, deixando descoberta metade do corpo. A única coisa que queria era chegar até a pessoa que tocava essa melodia, porque encontrar essa pessoa significava encontrar quem estava procurando fazia muito tempo.

Se deteve quando pode distinguir ao longe uma silhueta na beira do lago. Arrumou a capa e se aproximou com lentidão, procurando não perturbar aquela pessoa, queria continuar desfrutando daquela música e precisava ver seu rosto enquanto tocava. Ainda com a capa de invisibilidade, se colocou atrás de uma grossa árvore. A essa distância pode ver melhor a pessoa, um encapuzado que vestia uma grande capa negra que o cobria por completo, apenas permitindo-lhe ver suaves mãos brancas que sustentavam um violino, que descansava delicadamente sobre seu ombro esquerdo.

Para Harry essa imagem recordou um formoso elfo observando a diminuição da lua. Fechou os olhos deixando-se envolver pela música, sentindo novamente a conhecida sensação de paz e segurança que o envolvia com delicadeza ao ouvir a melodia já tão familiar, sentindo como sua solidão ia se afastando cada vez mais e mais.

Uma forte corrente de vento o fez entreabrir os olhos. Vendo como a capa desse elfo revoava com força deixando a descoberto uma calça negra e uma camisa prata. Harry abriu os olhos com surpresa. Reconhecia essa roupa, mas não podia ser... ou sim?

E como se o vento respondesse essa pergunta, novamente soprou com força removendo o capuz que cobria o belo rosto, revolvendo por sua vez o cabelo loiro platinado, que brilhava com intensidade pelo efeito dos raios da lua.

Harry deixou cair a capa de invisibilidade que o cobria, sentindo como se o tivessem agredido. Esse era Draco Malfoy! Não, não podia ser, sua mente devia estar lhe pregando uma peça de muito mau gosto. Malfoy não podia estar ali, não podia ser ele quem lhe escrevera essa carta, não podia ser ele quem tocara essa bela melodia, não podia ser ele que jurara amá-lo, não podia ser ele a quem Harry desejava amar... não podia... ainda sim, quem ali estava era Draco Malfoy, observando-o com leve surpresa com seus frios olhos cinzas. De suas mãos escorregaram o violino e o arco, produzindo um delicado golpe amortecido pela grama. Suas feições finas adquiriram rapidamente uma expressão inescrutável, deixando a fugaz expressão de surpresa rapidamente no passado, como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

Harry se aproximou dele com passos lentos, mas seguros. Sua mente gritava que era um mal-entendido, que tudo era só uma coincidência e que devia voltar pra sua sala comunal e esquecê-lo, mas seu coração batia com força, como nunca tinha feito, impelindo-o a seguir a diante e se aproximar desse ser que podia ser sua salvação... ou sua perdição.

Deteve-se a uns passos de Malfoy sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos, tentando descobrir algo que indicasse o que devia fazer, se devia bater nele até deixá-lo inconsciente, até destroçar os punhos, ou beijá-lo com toda a paixão e o amor que tinha por ter encontrado a quem procurava.

_...só me vê, não pára pra me observar, nem sequer tenta, se deixa enganar por uma máscara, uma simples aparência... igual ao resto do mundo..._

- Malfoy – pronunciou sem ódio, sem aborrecimento, só como um sobrenome a mais. Viu pequenos reflexos nos olhos pratas, reflexos que antes nunca tinha visto nesses diamantes sempre frios.

- Potter – disse Draco em um tom similar, mas como se acariciasse cada letra com suavidade, sem aquele sarcasmo e orgulho que lhe dava nos nervos, sem aquela atitude superior que tanto odiava.

_...Odeio não te ter a meu lado pelo simples fato de ser quem sou. Odeio não poder falar contigo e dizer tudo aquilo que desejo. Odeio não poder estar perto de você..._

Harry avançou um par de passos mais para depois se inclinar e pegar o violino e o arco que jaziam aos pés de Draco, tudo com extrema lentidão, como se qualquer movimento brusco perturbasse a atmosfera frágil que os rodeava.

_...Quando, talvez, a única pessoa que pode livrá-lo desse sofrimento está na tua frente... e não pode vê-la..._

- Toca pra mim – disse Harry oferecendo-lhe o instrumento. Draco abriu um pouco mais seus olhos como sinal de desconcerto, mas seu rosto continuava imperturbável. Pegou o violino e o arco sem deixar de olhar as belas esmeraldas que o observavam com atenção, colocou o violino no ombro esquerdo e apoiou a bochecha sobre a superfície do instrumento, depois posicionou o arco sobre as frágeis cordas e o primeiro som saiu delas. Suave, lento, com certo temor, seguindo-lhe outros sons também suaves, mas pouco a pouco sua força aumentava. Inconscientemente Draco fechou os olhos permitindo a seus sentimentos tomar o controle da música, falando-lhe através das notas, dizendo com elas tudo o que sentia.

Harry pôde sentir através da música a solidão de Draco, seu desespero, sua dor e sua luta - tantos sentimentos iguais aos seus - tantas semelhanças, mas mais forte que tudo isso, pode sentir o amor... um amor que tinha desejado conhecer, que tinha desejado abraçar, um amor tão forte como o que tinha estado guardando para aquela pessoa que pudesse vê-lo tal e como ele era na realidade...

Fixou seus olhos nas feições agora relaxadas do sonserino, tão diferentes das que ele conhecia, mas ao mesmo tempo tão atraentes.

_...Você pode ver através da escuridão e da dor, através das máscaras de ódio, que eu sempre estarei aí... te amando?..._

Com antecedência tinha aceitado um par de vezes que Draco Malfoy era atraente, tinha aceitado como um rapaz aceita que o outro esteja bem, mas agora que o via de uma forma diferente, muito mais profunda, via que não era só atraente, e sim belo: sua pele era branca como porcelana e seu cabelo parecia conter fios de ouro movendo-se ao ritmo do vento, e suas mãos, suas mãos eram delicadas, mas de contornos firmes, surpreendeu a si mesmo desejando que essas mãos o pegassem com a mesma força e delicadeza com que pegavam o violino.

A música acabou, escutava-se somente o sussurrar do vento e alguns ramos se movendo. Draco abriu seus olhos lentamente, como se acabasse de despertar de um sonho e o primeiro que viu foi um par de esmeraldas que o observavam com carinho. Abaixou seus braços a cada lado do corpo, com o violino em um mão e o arco na outra. Se observaram nos olhos, cada um pensando na forma que deveriam atuar com o outro. Desnudar seus sentimentos mais protegidos poderia destroçá-los mais ferozmente que a pior das maldições.

Os lábios de Harry se entreabiram sutilmente, começando a formar palavras que Draco conhecia perfeitamente.

- Ainda assim, o tempo de participar, e que pode nos dar uma pequena esperança, pouco a pouco se acaba e tenho esperado toda a minha vida por algo que talvez nunca chegue: Teu amor, Draco.

O sonserino deixou cair a máscara de indiferença, perdendo todo o auto-controle que tinha conseguido manter sua fachada imperturbável, deixando-se ver tal e como era perante Harry: um ser humano que só desejava ser amado pelo rapaz à sua frente.

Ele tinha escrito essa carta em um momento de debilidade, de desespero para que Harry soubesse o que sentia por ele. Ele tinha sido o único que tinha conseguido conhecer verdadeiramente o rapaz que era a esperaça do Mundo Mágico, porque, ainda que o Mundo pensasse que eram nêmesis, na realidade eram mais parecidos do que podiam acreditar: a ambos tinham traçado um caminho desde antes do nascimento, ninguém tinha perguntado se estavam de acordo com isso, só os impuseram. Por isso tinha se apaixonado por ele, porque Draco apesar de viver uma vida planejada, tentava desfrutá-la, viveu uma infância carente de amor ou carinho e ao encontrá-lo em Hogwarts, viu que Harry defendia os amigos com tal paixão que o fez desejar sentir-se amado e protegido por esse rapaz. Quando escreveu a carta tinha desejado de todo coração que Harry soubesse sua verdade, mas nunca quis acreditar nessa esperança, que ele chegasse a entendê-lo, e muito menos achou que Harry chegaria até ele. Tinha ficado inquieto desde a saída de Harry do Salão Principal, tinha tentado ir atrás dele, inventar alguma desculpa, algum problema só para vê-lo, mas tinha desistido desses intenções inúteis, por isso tinha saído, esperando que com a ajuda do seu violino pudesse se acalmar, nunca imaginou que o destino o juntaria ao ser amado, muito menos que acontecesse o que acabara de ocorrer.

Soltou seu instrumento sem se importar que quebrasse, a sua mente gritava que a única coisa importante nesse momento era que beijasse Harry. Tomou entre suas mãos o rosto ligeiramente enrubecido de Harry, e sem lhe dar tempo de reagir uniu seus lábios em um beijo, mordendo suavemente e delineando com sua língua os lábios do grifinório, seu grifinório. Sorriu contra os lábios de Harry quando sentiu as mãos do moreno abraçarem sua cintura e ele corresponder ao beijo.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Harry se sentiu pleno, cheio de uma sensação que nunca tinha experimentado, se sentindo com a força para mudar o caminho que lhe haviam imposto. Sentia como se tivessem tirado um peso enorme de suas costas e tudo pareceu ficar mais claro, mais brilhante. Não deixaria que nada nem ninguém o separasse da fonte desse sentimento, dessa força.

Lentamente se separaram, ao abrir os olhos encontraram os do outro, mas em seus olhares não havia o rancor e o ódio de antes, tinham um sentimento que durante muito tempo tinham sonhado ver.

- Está certo disso? Não será precisamente algo fácil – se aventurou Draco, sem deixar de olhar diretamente nos olhos de Harry, desejando com todo seu ser que as coisas não voltassem a ser como antes.

- Será difícil, eu sei, mas se permanecemos firmes, poderemos traçar um novo caminho... nosso caminho – disse em tom suave. Um tumulto de emoções passou pelos olhos de Draco, para depois clarear e lhe dedicar um sorriso genuíno.

- Tem razão... criaremos nosso próprio caminho. – E o que Harry soube a seguir, foi que os lábios de Draco se fecharam sobre os seus. A boca de Draco tinha gosto de recordações familiares, como um lugar especial que lembraria sempre, pelo resto da vida. Seus braços mantinham Draco perto dele enquanto se beijavam profundamente, deixando que o vento levasse tudo que os separou e que só deixasse o que os tinha unido, sem máscaras ou manipulações, eram só os dois, partilhando esse momento tão íntimo só porque queriam fazê-lo... porque juntos poderiam traçar um novo caminho...

**FIM.**

**N.A.: E aqui termina mais uma fic. Obrigado de todo o coração a Lilibeth pela betagem relâmpago!  
Agradeço a todos que comentaram e aviso que não vou parar por aqui. Quem acompanha My mistake, a autora está com problemas pessoais e não sabe se vai voltar a escrever a fic. Mas já tenho mais duas fics autorizadas para traduzir, uma é one-shot e a outra tem 6 capítulos e está terminada.**

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
